Chaos Croc
Background Creation and Evolution Created on a version of Mobius caught in an endless war, Croc began his existence as a mindless weapon. Built to be a mobile roboticizer by Empress Sally Acorn, he journeyed to numerous battlefields, turning the soldiers into obedient, mindless machines. Not even the dead were allowed rest as they too joined this robotic army. Using him, Sally took control of all the world's goverments, and became ruler of Mobius. However, Croc held within him a small flaw. During the takeover of Angel Island, he came into contact with the Master Emerald, a source of unimaginable chaos energy. This power surged through him briefly, giving him a taste of self-awareness. Through his numerous battles, this intelligence began to fester and grow, taking shape into a personality. While still loyal to his creator, he was beginning to take notice of what he was doing. Seeing the mindless robotic army behind him, he felt his first emotion; remorse. Betraying the Creator After roboticizing 98% of the planet, Croc was summoned back to Sally's fortress to give a status report, and for repairs. During his meeting with the squirrel, he began to show his emotions more. This worried Sally, as she did not want a self-aware robot. It was then Croc asked her if she intended on becoming a robot herself, to better rule over the rest of them. When Sally denied that, stating that she would rather die than become a mindless machine, she also informed Croc that he was to be shut down. Angered, Croc lashed out at his creator. The two fought, and it seemed as though Sally would win. But, distracted by the legion of robots outside cheering for Croc, she ended up pinned under the robot, and felt the effects of his hypnotic gaze. She struggled, but eventually succumbed to his control. Croc assumed control of Mobius. Desperate Measures Though Croc was in control now, the planet itself was still dying. The war had left little to no resources left. The air was thick with pollution and toxic gas, killing off what little plant life was left. It became clear to Croc that, in a few years time, this world would be dead. Returning to the Master Emerald, he tried to gain more power from it, hoping it would give him the means to save his world. Instead, it awakened the spirit inside, an echidna named Tikal. Through her, Croc learned there was no saving Mobius. But, there was a way to leave it. Croc converted Angel Island into a mobile city, which he renamed Neo Robia. After gathering together all seven Chaos Emeralds, he placed them inside a machine built to rip open a hole in the fabric of time and space, allowing him and his city to travel to another version of Mobius. But, in the process, the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds would be shattered into dust. Without hesitation, Croc activated the machine, and Neo Robia vanished, leaving behind a dead planet. Weapons/Abilities As a robot, Croc can build and use various weapon systems and objects. However, each follows one of two themes generally: robotization and mind control. Robotization: '''Using the nano-machines housed inside his central core, Croc can roboticize any organic that touches him by 'infecting' them with them. The time it takes to fully roboticize a person varies on how much contact he has with them. '''Mind Control: '''Both his eyes and his voice can display hypnotic patterns, which can effect those with a weak mind. Personality While he is highly intelligent, Croc does tend to act more like a perverted teenager, preferring to be surrounded by obedient females. However, he does show honor, in that he refuses to engage in sexual activites with them unless they're truly willing. He displays all the mannerisms of a classic villian, yet he does not wish to rule the world completely. As he puts it, "total domination is boring". Other Characters '''Tails-Ko: '''An evil female version of Miles 'Tails' Prower, Croc convinced her to join his army in exchange for the chance to create weapons and items she had only dreamed about. Though she sometimes goes against Croc's orders, even to the point of bordering on betrayel, she is VERY loyal to Croc. '''Entrail: '''Croc doesn't know much about this renegade robot. However, he does see a lot of potential in him. It would be easy for him to simply reprogram the Metal Sonic clone into being his minion, but Croc wouldn't want Entrail to lose his 'unique charm'. '''Sally Acorn: '''Because of his creator, Croc has a rooted disgust towards ANY version of Sally he's met. He views all versions of her as enemies and, unless proof is given that one could be a useful ally, he won't hesitate to single her out and make her suffer greatly. '''Tibleam: Leader of a rival empire, Croc has had numerous battles with her. Her leadership skills have netted her various victories, but she has also lost to Croc now and then. Croc tends to tread very carefully when dealing with her. Artist Facts about Chaos Croc *Though he is named Croc, he is not actually a crocodille. Merely a reptilian looking robot. The reason he named himself Croc is because it sounded more sinister. That, and Chaos Lizard sounded very corny. *When he was originally built, his roboticizer weapon resembled the arm cannon used by Megatron in the G1 Transformers cartoon. This was replaced, though, when the artist found that drawing it constantly was a pain in the rear. *Croc has a super form, known as Omega Croc. This is done by combining with various machines, akin to Voltron. However, using it for extended periods will quickly drain his energy supply. Also, it's hard as hell to draw constantly. *He has an alternate female form, dubbed 'Fem-Croc'. However, this form is weaker, weaponless, and tends to get captured and hacked a lot. The artist tends to draw this when he feels like torturing Croc a little. *The original idea for Chaos Croc came from the Tails mini-series produced by Archie Comics, based on the character CrocBot. Category:Robots